Dad and his princess
by Dareya Dareya
Summary: story of daya and his daughter
1. Chapter 1

A/N hi frnds i am new to and a greatest fan of C.I.D and Dareya hereis my first story hope you will enjoy it

INTRODUCTION

Ananya: Dareya's daughter (14 years old)

Shiv and Raj: Abhirika's twins (6 years old)

HERE WE GO

A cute girl combing her hairs with a very beautiful smile she is in a school uniform her room is full of pink things like pink bed , pink mirror , pink doors , pink walls and offcourse so many pink teddy bears yes you are right its Ananya's room

Another Room

two little boys are sleeping peacefully one is sleeping with a toy of superman and the other one is sleeping with a football their room is totally diffrent from Ananya's room All around is just toys of super heros and walls and doors are of dark blue colour yes it's shiv and raj's room

kitchen

two ladies (shreya and tarika) are preparing breakfast for their lovely kids then abhijeet comes downstairs and...

Abhi: good morning

shreya: good morning bhaiya

tarika:good morning abhijeet

abhi:meri princess (ananya) uth gai..?

Shreya:han apne room me hai baal bna rhi hai abhi a jayegi

then ananya comes out of her room and see abhijeet then...

anaya:(with a great smile) Good morning bare papa

abhi:good morning my princess

then suddenly ananya remember something and say

Ananya:(looking at tarika) Ye shiv or raj kidhr hai.? abhi tak uthe nhi.?

Tarika:kab se utha rhi hun uth hi nhi rhe

Ananya:bari mama me school k liye ready hun or wo dono abhi tak so rhe hain (in a crying vioce) aj mjhe phr school k liye late ho jayega

abhi:nhi hoga late me utha deta hun unko

Half hour later

All three kids are ready for school

Shiv:kia yr didi apne aj itni jaldi q utha diya

ananya:jaldi k bache time dekh hum late ho gye hain

raj:nhi hue late didi papa apni car speed se chla kr hume school chor dengy hai na papa

abhijeet: han han chalo ab jaldi time waste mat kro

All of them sits in car

Abhi: (to shreya) tum or tarika beaure or lab jao me bachon ko chor k ata hun

shreya:ok bhaiya

In school(ananya's class)

teacher:students kal humari school me father's day celebrate kia jayega to ap sab ko apne papa ko school lana hoga or puri school k samne unhen gift dena hoga

After hearing teachers announcement ananya got tears in her eyes

Ananya:(to herself) me kia krungi mere papa to...

A/N so guys its for today hope you enjoyed it so what happens to daya.? where is he.? suppense will be open in next chap till then stay blessed and dont forget to review ;)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N So hello frnds how r u all.? before starting the second chap i wanna tell you some main things which you should remember till the end of this story

1: in this story i am not going to write any romantic scenes between any couple so sorry for that

2 if you r thinking that the main characters of this story are Dareya than U r wrong the main characters are ananya and daya

till now these two points are main so remember them or han baki k points me apko story k beech me wqt k sath sath btati jaungi

so here we start the Chap no 2

ananya: me kia krungi mere papa to is duniya me hi nhi hain

in afternoon

All three kids return to home get fresh and go to beaure to meet there lovely nanu (acp sir) but ananya was still sad

In beaure

All were busy in work then suddenly they hear a remote controler car's noise

Abhi: Lo a gye shaitan

shiv and raj enter in beaure running and screaming with there car and ananya slowly walk in the beaure touch her nanu's feet then sit on a desk and start doing her homework without speak a single word

Abhi: (to shiv and raj) arey bachon 1 mint khamosh ho jao atey hi shor shuru (he slowly goes towards ananya and ask her ) ananya kia hua meri princess sad q hai.? school me ksi ne kuch kaha.?

ananya said nothing and just huged him tightly and start crying abhi hold her and start rubbing his fingers in her hairs to sooth her all other are shocked to see ananya's reaction purvi grab water for her then she seprates her from abhi and make her drink that water

abhi:(in a very sweet voice) kia hua meri princess ese q ro rhi hai kia hua meri sweety ko btao kisi ne kuch kaha kia apko.?

ananya: (in a crying voice) bare papa apki princess ko apne papa ki yaad a rhi hai

abhi also got tears in his eyes

abhi: (having tears) par q princess

anaya:wo aj school me...(and she told the whole thing to abhi )

abhi:(to make the atmosphere good) acha to ye baat hai to isme rote nhi hain princess me hun na me chalunga meri beti k sath ab rona bnd kro chalo me apni princess ko ice cream khila k lata hun

ananya:(smiles) sach .? bare papa ap chalengy mere sath kal school.?

abhi:han han q nhi but ab tum rona mat ok

ananya:ok bare papa chaliye ice cream kha k ate hain ajao shiv raj

abhi , shiv , raj and ananya laft the beaure

acp sir also got tears in his eyes

acp:(in teary voice) 10 saal... 10 saal ho gye daya ko gye hue lekin aj tak hum use bhool nhi paye

shareya:(crying voice) sir in 10 salo ko mene kis trha se guzara hai kis trha anaya ko bara kia hai shyd daya ko is baat ka andaza bhi nhi hoga 1 aurat apne pati k bina kese rehti hai ye 1 aurat hi smjh skti hai

freddy:anaya se to hum in 10 salo me jhoot bol diya lekin asliyat to srf hume pta hai i hope daya sir jahan kahin bhi hon khush hon

At night

abhi and tarika was in there room tarika was doing something in her lap top and abhi was reading a book lying on his bed then anaya comes in

anaya:(to tarika) bari mama wo apko mama bula rhi thi unko kitchen me kuch help chaye

tarika went out from the room then anaya comes and sit on bed near abhijeet

anaya:bare papa 1 baat puchon.?

abhi:han han princess pucho

ananya:bare papa ap or puri cid team mjhse or shiv raj se kia chupa rhe ho.?

abhi got shocked by her sudden question

abhi: wo...wo...wo kuch nhi ...hum kia chupa skte hain

ananya:meri ankhon me dekh k boliye k aj tak ap ne mjhse kuch nhi chupaya hai

abhi said nothing

ananya:boliye na bare papa kia chupa rhe hain ap

abhi:(hold her hand) dekho beta me jo baat tumhe btane ja rha hun wo tumhare liye thori ajeeb hogi

ananya:kia wo baat papa k barey me hai.?

abhi:han wo actually tumhare papa...

ananya: boliye na bare papa mere papa kia.?

abhi:ananya tumhare papa hum sab ko chor k zrur gye hain par is duniya se nhi gye

ananya:mtlab.? me kuch smjhi nhi

abhi:mtlab tumhare papa zinda hain

ananya got really very shocked

ananya:kia.? sach.?

abhi: han pr hum me se ksi ko nhi pta wo kaha hai

ananya:(with tears ) bare papa is ka mtlab 10 saal se ap log mjhe jhoot bolte aye ho k mere papa is duniya se chale gye

abhi:han q k 10 saal pehle jo hua tab tum srf 4 saal ki thi hum kese btaty tumhe or kia btaty

ananya:Mtlab 10 saal pehle wo jo letter tha wo papa ne hi bheja tha na.?

abhi:han

ananya: (with tears)papa esa kese kr skte hain unhon ne mere or mama k bare me 1 baar bhi nhi socha or chle gye un k janey ka baad bari mama k sath jo hua wo kitna galat tha me is k liye papa ko kabhi maaf nhi krungi

abhi:esi baat nhi hai anu beta tumhe to pata hai na daya ko duty k agey kuch nzr nhi ata

ananya said nothng and just go out of the room and rush towards her room

shiv and raj who were listening to ananya and abhijeet's talk got really confuse and curious to know about the 10 years ago history

In ananya's room

ananya was lying on her bed reading a book with tears in her eyes then shiv and raj knowk the door

ananya:kon.?

Raj: didi hum hain

ananya:(wiping her tears)han han andr ajao

shiv and raj come inside the room lock the door come and sit beside ananya

ananya:kia baat hai aj tum dono ko meri yaad kese ayi wese to roz is waqt apne room me ghorey bech k so rhe hote ho

shiv:didi wo hum chachu k bare me puchne aye hain

ananya:(shocked)what.? tum logo ko kia janna hai papa k bare me

raj:yhi k chachu 10 years pehle kahan gye or un k jane k bad mama k sath kia hua.?

ananya:ohh to tum dono ne phr se meri or bare papa ki baten suni.?

shiv and raj down there head and noded in yes

ananya:bari mama ne tum logo ko kitni baar smjhaya hai k is trha dosron ki baten

nhi sunte

raj:sorry didi hun ainda esa nhi krengy promise

shiv:han didi but plz ap abhi hume btaiye na k kia hua tha 10 saal pehle

ananya:ok btati hun lekin

raj:lekin kia didi.?

ananya:dekho tum dono abhi bht choty ho ye baten janne k liye

shiv:didi hum choty nhi hain ab hum ab hum bare ho chuke hain

raj:han didi ab hume bhi sab smjh ata hai

ananya:acha to phr suno

Flashback

those were the days when ananya was 4 years old and tarika was 8 month pregnant

In bearue

every one was busy in there work and freddy was playing with there little angle ananya then acp comes out pf his cabin move towards daya talk something with him then go to his cabin again

abhijeet go towards daya and ask him

Abhi:kia hua acp sir kia keh rhe the tumhe.?

daya:wo mjhe 1 mission pe bhej rhe hain ahmdabad wahan 1 bomb blast hone wala hai use rokne k liye

abhi:acha me bhi sath chalunga

daya:nhi nhi wo mumbai police k 2 officers bhi a rhe hain mere sath tum yhin rho tarika k pas 5 saal pehle bhi wo apna 1 bacha car accident me kho chuki hai use tumhari zrurt hai

A/N so i think its enough for today one thing i wanna tell you that if you want any thing regarding this story so plz feel free to tell me i will Try my best to put your content in the story next chap will be come soon till then stay blessed and dont forget to review


	3. Chapter 3

N so hello guys how are U all? thank you so much for your precious reviews here is the chap 3 of DAHP

Flashback continue

Abhi:han tum thek keh rhe ho mjhe tarika k pas rehna chaye

At night at duo's home

Dareya's room

shreya was packing daya's bag for his mission and daya was playing with his daughter

shreya:suniye ap plz apna khyaal rkhiye ga wahan

daya:han han tum to ese tension le rhi ho jese me pehli baar ja rha hun

shreya:pta nhi q mere dil me bht bure bure khyaal a rhe hain is baar

daya stand up from bed and kissed on shreya's forehead

daya:kuch nhi hoga tension mat lo bas tum ananya ka or tarika ka khyaal rkhna

shreya:(smiles)ye bhi koi kehne ki baat hai wo to me rkhungi hi

daya:hmm good ab hum so jayen.? subha meri flight hai jldi uthna hai

and they both go to sleep

Morning

everyone was gathered in hall to greed good bye to daya

Daya:(to abhi)chalo boss chlta hun apna or baki sab ka dhyan rkhna(to tarika)tarika khyaal rkhna apna bhi or humare chote mehman ka bhi(to shreya)chlta hun shreya tension mat lena me wahan jate hi phone krunga (kissed on ananya's forehead) bye my little princess

ananya:(in a very cute voice) bye papa i will mish you

abhi drop daya to the air port and daya left

after 2 days

In duo's house (Hall).

tarika:(sitting on sofa)kia hua shreya tum itni tension me q ho sab thek hai na

shreya:mera ldil bht ghbra rha hai kal se daya ne phone nhi kiya

tarika:to is me tension lene wali kia baat hai tum khud phone kr lo usko

shreya:wo phone nhi utha rhe

in bearue

acp:(in angry voice)ye daya phone q nhi utha rha hai usko jis bomb blast ko rokne k liye bheja gya tha wo bomb blast aj hi hone wala hai

abhi:sir koi baat nhi wo kaam me busy ho gya hoga

just then acp got a call from an unknown number

acp:hello acp praduman here...kia?(cuts the call)

abhi:kia hua sir kis ki call thi.?

acp:abhijeet jaldi tv kholo news lgao jaldi

abhi turn on the tv and put it on a news channel

reporter:ahmdabad me 1 factory me hua bomb blast is blast k bare me mumbai ki cid or police pehle se janti thi to unhon ne is k khilaf koi action q nhi liya.? kia humari cid ab so chuki hai.? kia wo humse kuch chupa rhe hain.? in sabhi sawalon k jawab hum ap tak pohchate rhengy

abhi:sir.. sir... sir daya to gya tha wahan pe phr wo q nhi rok paya is blast ko kahin use kuch...

acp:abhijeet ye rone ka time nhi hai abhi isi waqt un 2 officers ko call lgao jo daya k sath ahmdabad gye the pata kro unse k daya kahan hai or kesa hai

abhi:g sir

in duo's house

tarika and shreya was watching the same news

shreya:nhi...nhi..esa..esa nhi ho skta

tarika:shreya relax daya ko kuch nhi hua hoga me abhi abhijeet ko call kr k pata krti hun

in bearue

abhi:(to acp)sir un officers ka kehna hai k daya or wo dono officers bilkul thek hain lekin

acp:lekin kia abhijeet.?

abhi:sir daya us blast ko rok nhi paya is liye us ne kasam khali hai k wo wapis mumbai a kr hume apna chehra kabhi nhi dikhaye ga

acp:what.? pgl ho gya hai ye pgl

then abhijeet got a call from tarika

abhi:han hello tarika

tarika:abhijeet wo abhi abhi hum ne news dekhi wo..

abhi:nhi nhi tum or shreya tension mat lo daya bilkul thek hai hum ne pata kr lia hai

tarika:ohh that's great

abhi:acha me bad me baat krta hun

they cut the call

tarika:(to shreya)shreya daya bilkul thek hai abhijeet ne btaya

shreya:(great smile) thank god me tw dar hi gai thi

Bearue...

everyone was was worried then the security guard entered in bearue

guard:(to acp)sir bahar post man aya tha ap k nam ye letter de k gya hai

acp:mere nam...!

he open the letter and start reading it loud so everyone can hear

LETTER:sir mjhe ye btaty hue bht dukh ho rha hai k me us blast ko rok nhi paya or meri is glti ki waja se hazaro masoom logon ki jaan chali gai me is galti k liye apne ap ko kabhi maaf nhi kr paunga or isi liye me wapis kabhi mumbai nhi aunga abhijeet tum apna tarika ka shreya ka ananya ka or apne hone wala bache ka khyaal rkhna ananya ko kabhi mat btana k us k papa kahan hain us se kehna k me mar chuka hun or acp sir ap bhi apna dhyaan rkhiye ga

APKA DAYA...

Flashback stops...

shiv:didi ap to us waqt srf 4 years ki thi ap ko itna sab kuch kese yaad hai.?

ananya:shiv me cid officers ki beti hun or hmesha se sare officers k ass pass rhi hun isi liye sab kehte hain k mera dimag bht tez hai or me bachpan se hi smart thi is liye har baat yaad rkh leti hun

raj:ohh acha ... wese didi ap ne ye to btaya hi nhi k mama k sath kia hua tha chachu k jane k bad

ananya:actually papa k jane k bad sab logon ne ahmdabad ja k papa ko dhundne ki bht koshish ki magar papa nhi mile mama or bari mama ghr me hi rehti thi mama bht roti thi or bari mama bhi apna dhyaan nhi rkh rhi thi phr 1 din bari mama bina kisi ko btaye papa ko dhundne chali gayin q k un se sab ka dukh dekha nhi ja rha tha unhon ne ahemdabad ki plane ki ticket bhi book krwa li thi but unfortunately jis plane me wo bethin wo plane land hoty hoty crash ho gya bari mama to bach gyin but unka baby...wo nhi bach paya

shiv:didi ap 10 saal se apne papa se door ho apko to unki bht yad ati hogi na

ananya:han ati thi but ab nhi ayegi

raj:q didi

ananya:q k 10 saal se me smjh rhi thi k papa is duniya me nhi hain but mjhe to ab pta chla k wo bina kisi ki prwah kiye hum sab ko chor k chle gye the unhen to me is baat k liye kabhi maaf nhi krungi

shiv:didi ap k pas un ka koi photo hai.?

ananya:han hai na

ananya stood up from bed went toward the closet and took out a 10 year old family photo

ananya:ye dekho ye hain tumhare chachu

raj:wow didi chachu kitny handsome hain na

shiv:han didi bilkul films k hero ki trha kia body hai

ananya:bas bas ab jao ja k so jao warna bari mama dantengi

shiv:(kissed on ananya's cheek)bye didi good night apko pata hai ap duniya ki sab se achi didi ho

raj:han didi

both together:wo love you didi

ananya:(smiles)love you too mere choty shetano

then shiv and raj left the room

AFTER SOME DAYS

In school(ananya's class)

teacher:students kal ap logo ko 1 week k liye 1 school trip k liye Goa le jaya jayega to kal subha 8 bje ap sab apna bag pack kr k school a jayega

ananya:(to her friend)wow school trip jiya kitna maza ayega na

jiya:han yr wese u knw ye trip srf senior classes k liye hai

ananya:ohh really.? phr to aj ghr pe shiv raj ko chirany me maza ayega

they both shared a laugh

Bearue

everyone was busy in work shreya , abhijeet , freddy , nikhil and purvi was there then suddenly they hear the crying voice

shiv and raj entered in bearue with a loud cry and ananya was laughing on them

shreya:arey arey mere dono prince q ro rhe hain kia hua didi ne danta kia

shiv:(making sad face)choti maa dikhiye na didi kal school trip pe ja rhi hai to hume chira rhi hain

raj:han choti maa didi bol rhi hain k wo 1 week tak enjoy krengi or hum prhai krengy

shreya:(pull ananya's ear)acha g to school trip k naam pe mere bachon ko chiraya ja rha hai han

ananya:acha acha acha acha sorry sorry mama kaan choriye na dard hota hai

shreya left her ear

purvi:wese kis baat ki school trip

ananya:wo kia hai na bua teacher ko bhi hum pe rehm a gya hai k hum parh parh k thak gye honge isi liye goa ghumane le ja rhi hain

then ananya took out a letter from her pocket

ananya:ye permission letter hai is pe sign chaye mama ki

abhijeet:nhi shreya tum sign nhi krogi

ananya:(shocked)q bare papa..?

abhi:q k agr tumhare jane se mere dono bete sad ho rhe hain to hum tumhe permission kese de skte hai.?

ananya: kia yr bare papa ye to galat baat hai

abhi:galat baat nhi hai anu q k kal hum sab goa jayengy

shiv:really.?

abhi:han han q k me apne bachon ka dil nhi dukha sakta is liye kal hum puri cid family k sath goa ghumne jayengy

shiv,raj,ananya:yeeeeeeaaaahhhh

ananya kissed on abhijeet's cheek

ananya:thank you bare papa you are the best i love you aloooooot

A/N so its enough for today i think this chapter is a little confusion chapter so if you want to ask something feel free to ask me in your reviews i will give answer of all of your questions in the next chap and yes next chap will be interesting because is trip me ap k daya sir bhi milengy apko so review krna na bholen chap 4 coming soon till the stay blessed


End file.
